America's ill?
by A person named Kate
Summary: A hurricane, which turns out to be Hurricane Sandy makes America ill. Slight USUK some fruk


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_Chapter 1_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

America ran quickly, he didn't know there was a world meeting today. Luckily it was in Brooklyn, so he didn't have to run that far. He wondered many scenarios of how the countries will react.

**_Scenario 1:_**

America: Hey guys! Wasn't the meeting next week?

America just shook his head and continued running, not the best thing to say when you have countries like England to deal with.

**_Scenario 2:_**

America: …..

France: What's wrong Amérique?

Being silent isn't going to cut it… What else?

**_Scenario 3:_**

America: Sorry for being late, I forgot.

France: You 'ave to be kidding me.

England: America, when will you ever grow up?

America: I said sorry!

England: Well sometimes sorry isn't enough!

America didn't want to continue with that scenario, he would just fight with his old caretaker. America slowed down. He thought, why don't I just skip the meeting today and pretend to be sick? No, absolutely not! He can't have countries worrying about one of the world's super powers just because he forgot! Think, America, think! Then he got an idea. He said "What if I sneak in?" Surely no one would notice since he was an actual ninja. _[Kate/me: loads of shite. Periwinkle: Agreed. Mint: Moron, that's Japan. Dewdrop: Seriously, he's not even Asian! Violet: Even if he has many nationalities in him, he has a small percent of Asian. Rose: LET'S ALL BEAT HIM UP, WE CAN DO IT! Ray: Go get your arse whooped. ]_

America started by examining the entrance, they would notice, it was only the door that separated him from England having the death lock on France and Germany yelling at them all. America noticed from his view point, there was not only a window there, but there was a window to the outside, but also another door. The. Restroom. America ran around to the other side to see that….. The "restroom" had a window! Ninja mode activated. _[Kate/me: Seriously. What the bloody hell America. Dewdrop: Well, you did make him do that. Kate/me: For the sake of the story, for the sake of the story.]_ America climbed into the "restroom" and started to come up with a plan, how was he going to pull it off? Suddenly right then and there, the room started spinning and he ended up meeting the ground. England went into the "restroom" because he thought he heard a noise there, but everyone thought he was just bonkers. England walked inside the "restroom" and stepped right on America's face. Of course, England realized it quickly. England dropped down onto his knees and started shaking America. "Hey, America, wake up." No response. "Bloody hell. Why me, you're too fat for me to carry, I'll just wait until you wake up."

A couple minutes, okay let's say 30 minutes passed and France decided to look for England, because the meeting just ended and it was odd for England to leave a world meeting like that. France to a look into the bathroom and say England, poking America, who was unconscious. France stood there and laughed. "Wow Angleterre, I knew you were weak, but I never thought you couldn't carry Amérique anymore." England lifted his head enraged. "You git, He's not small anymore, quite frankly he has gotten too big." France nodded his head. "Agreed." France walked over to America and picked him up, bridal style. "Where shall we take 'im?" "How about to his own bloody house." England started walking and France followed. "Do you 'ave the key to 'is 'ouse?" France asked once they got out of the meeting place. "Well we have the owner of the bloody house, so I think we should be fine." They all walked outside. England looked at America, and then saw a drop of water hit his face. England looked up at the sky. France didn't notice the drop of water on America's face, but he did notice England. "Angleterre, what's wrong?" England took off his jacket and placed it on America. "I think it's going to rain." France didn't argue with England, but they started on their way to America's house finally, then there was no warning to the sudden down pour. If it hadn't been for England's jacket America **_and_** France would be drenched. Sadly, England was wet head to toe. England didn't complain once about it, anyway it was only halfway to America's house. America started to stir, he open his sky blue eyes to see France looking at him with England's jacket over his head. America noticed that France was carrying him, but didn't complain, maybe because he couldn't talk. France said out of the blue "Angleterre, I think Amérique is awake." America turned his head, trying to locate England, and then he saw, in the pouring rain, a drenched England looking straight at him. "I'm afraid so, America, please go back to sleep, your ill." America looked at England, shocked that he would sacrifice his well being for **_him_**, and put up with France for **_him_**. America wondered if he actually was sick. America did as England requested and went back to sleep.

They made it to America's house and England quickly found the house key on the American, it might have help England that he was a pirate, and pirates are excellent at pick-pocketing. England opened the door and let France in. France went up to America's bedroom and set him down. France tucked America in and went downstairs to give England his jacket back, but meet him midway on the stairs. France put the soaked jacket on the brit's head, then said "Angleterre, you need to change out of those rags or you will get ill as well." England took the jacket off his head and said "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." France shook his head "Angleterre, you won't be." "Anyway, France I refuse to wear that git's clothes." France decided that he wouldn't win this argument. "Anyway Angleterre, I want to make something for Amérique when 'e wakes up, but 'e doesn't have the ingredients for it, so I created a list, can you please go and get the ingredients and I will take care of Amérique." "Sure, whatever you git." France made his way upstairs to take care of America, while England, still soaked, I wonder why he didn't even bother to put the jacket on, went out to by ingredients.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_France&America_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

America was asleep and France decided to take a nap as well. He went downstairs to the couch and fell asleep wondering when England would come back and worrying that he will be worse than America. He woke up about 10 minutes later, due to the television. It said there was a hurricane heading for Brooklyn. Crap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**England**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bloody hell, I thought only my country rains this hard." England said huffing and puffing his way to the store. "It's closed, bloody France, I got drenched again for nothing!?" England turned around and made his way back to America's. He walked about 5 minutes, and then he had a terrible coughing attack. He continued to America's house though the coughing attack and it didn't make it better. Once he got to the door he opened it to see France packing up clothes for America and he looked over at England and said "There is a 'urricane coming to Brooklyn. We are going to your place." "Bloody hell, well I'll finish packing for him and you go and get him, we'll use your private jet." France ran upstairs and grabbed America, covered him with a blanket and ran out to the car. England came seconds after. They drove as fast as they could without being stopped by the police and hurried to the airport. France showed them his "ID" and then ushered then to the private jet. France set America down in one of the seats and England sat across from him. France ran to the cockpit of the airbus and told the pilot where to go. Only a couple seconds later, France came and sat beside America, feeling his forehead. "It seems Amérique has a fever. " England slumped down in his seat. "Perfect." England closed his eyes and hid a cough from France. Only a couple seconds later, England was also asleep. That just left France. So France decided to fall asleep as well. He set a timer to go off before the landing. They all remained silent for the rest of the flight.

_A/N_

_Kate/me: hold it! I NEED to make 18 graphs for algebra, due tomorrow, BUT THIS IS MUCH MORE- sorry, but this is more entertaining. _

_Mint: Do. Your. Fucking. Homework. NOW. _

_Kate/me: Fine. Oh yeah, sorry for so much commentary, I just want you guys to make sure I'm not like America._

_ Periwinkle: Hey isn't algebra a high school course? Why are you taking it in 7__th__ grade? _

_Mint: Because she's fucking smart for a 13 year old and she didn't even give her the test that you need to do to take algebra, they just put her in there. They also… Periwinkle: SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUT UP! _

_Kate/me: Great Mint, you made it look like I have an ego….. _

_Mint: Sorry, you just need to do your homework and quit getting sidetracked in the story. Limit to only five side comments per chapter. Kate/me: THAT MEANS THERE IS ONLY ONE LEFT! Mint: HOMEWORK. NOW. _

_(Okay seriously, I'm only doing this so I won't have to do it. I have all night. I'll just put if off for now. They allow missing one assignment per chapter; I might as well quit there and get a 2 or 3 out of 10. 18 graphs… Bloody hell teacher, trying to kill us…..? We are only 12 and 13 years old in that class….)_


End file.
